My Brothers, My heroes
by Speedygirl
Summary: When Joe is badly hurt, only Kevin or Nick can save him. Trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

My Brothers, My Heroes

Summary: When Joe is badly hurt, only Kevin or Nick can save him.

**Trailer**

The Jonas Brothers are taking a break from touring, spending time with their family at home for a change.

Their mother sets up the picnic table, while there father works the barbecue. Frankie is in the pool playing with diving rods.

Kevin is in the kitchen getting stuff really to go outside, Nick is in the living room testing his blood sugar and giving himself insulin before the meal. Joe is outside getting the mail.

Kevin and Nick hear a bang out front, they run outside to see Joe lying on the ground in a pool of blood-his own blood.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Cuts to the hospital, the doctor says, "He might not make it."

They all ask if there's any way to save him.

"There is one way," the doctor says.

Turns to Kevin and Nick, "Though it would require help from one of you."

Kevin and Nick look at each other mouths wide open, they were Joe's only hope?

**Author's note: What do you think, does it sound okay, or should I forget it?**


	2. Drive by Shooting

**Chapter One**

**Drive by shooting **

"Ow," Nick Jonas said as he pocked his finger for the third time trying to get some blood to test his blood sugar, but his finger just wouldn't bleed, "I'm running out of blood."

"Nicholas that is not even funny," Denise Jonas said, but smiled at her second to youngest son as she passed by him towards the kitchen and then called over her shoulder, "The food will be ready soon."

"Okay," Nick said with a sigh as he switched hands, "Maybe fourth times the charm."

"That's the way to talk Nicky," Joe said as he entered the room from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nick said he pocked himself again this time with success, "Finally."

Nick was finally able to get enough blood on his test strip, it counted for a few seconds and then it flashed his reading, "140, hum, that's kind of high," Nick drew up his insulin and injected it just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Joe called as he rushed for the door before Nick could even pull his sleeve down.

Joe opened the door to see their neighbor Miley, and her friend Lilly standing outside, Joe had a secret crush on Lilly but wasn't about to admit it, since she was three years younger then him, "Hi, what brings you lovely ladies out today?"

"Funny Joe," Miley said rolling her eyes, Joe was like her big brother, "Your mom invited us over for a barbeque."

Joe smiled and laughed, "I knew that, come in dear ladies."

"Why thank you kind sir," Lilly said with a laugh as the two girls entered the house.

Joe lead them through the living room where Nick jumped at the sound of the girls voices he throw a blanket over his diabetes stuff, no one outside his family knew about and he wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"Miley, Lilly, hi," Nick said standing up from the couch.

"Hi Nick," the girls said with a smile.

"I'm taking them outside, are you coming?" Joe asked looking at his younger brother.

"Um," Nick said unsure of what to do as he looked at the blanket on the couch, "I'm going to run up to my room really quick, I'll be right there."

Joe shrugged and led the girls into the kitchen where Kevin was helping their mom get everything ready to go outside.

"Hi, Miley, Lilly," Kevin said with a smile and had to hold back a laugh when he saw the look on Joe's face as he looked at Lilly.

"I'm glad you girls could make it," Denise said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us," the girls said together.

"Go ahead outside, we'll be out in a minute," Denise said as she handed Kevin some plates.

Joe nodded and led the girls outside where Mr. Jonas was standing at the grill, he smiled when he saw the girls.

"Hello girls, glad you could join us," Paul Jonas said with a smile at the two girls.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, thank you for having us," Lilly said with a smile.

A splash of water landed on Miley's feet soaking her flip flops, she turned towards the pool and smiled at Frankie, the youngest Jonas brother who had just jumped into the pool.

"Sorry Miley, I didn't mean to get you wet," Frankie said squinting up at her.

"That's okay Frankie, I'll just go bare foot," Miley said taking off her flip flops and putting them by the door so she could easily find them.

"Joe!" Denise called from the house.

"I'll be right back," Joe said backing up, though he misjudged where the door was and ran right into it, "Oh, that's the door." He was inside in a second.

"You called me mom?" Joe said his face a little red as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, since Kevin is helping me would you go and get the mail for me?" Denise asked looking at her son with a smile, knowing why he was blushing.

"Sure thing mom," Joe said as he glared at Kevin who had started choking on a laugh, Joe's look was saying, "Not a word! Not a word."

Joe looked up the stairs as he passed, wondering what Nick was doing up there, he shrugged again and opened the door and made his way out to the mail box. Right before he reached it a car came speeding around the corner.

"Hey dude, slow down, there are little kids out here!" Joe yelled as the car came closer to his house.

The car did slow down, to much. Joe stopped where he was, something wasn't right about this. The car came up to where Joe was standing and came to a complete stop. Joe's eyes widened in fear when he saw the driver.

"Hello Joe, miss me?" the driver said before pulling out a gun.

Before Joe could move, the driver cocked the gun and slowly pulled the trigger.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

A loud bang sounded through the house just as Nick reached the last step of the stairs, then heard a screeching of car tires.

Kevin ran into the room and Nick looked at him confused, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but Joe's outside, come on," Kevin said as he headed for the door.

Nick didn't have to be told twice, he followed Kevin out the front door, but no sooner had they left the house, Kevin stopped dead in is tracks. Joe was lying on the ground motionless, a pool of blood slowly growing around him, his own blood.

**Author's note: Hey, I was going to make Miley Nick's girlfriend and Lilly Joe's girlfriend, but I like them better as just friends. So what do you think of chapter one? Please review!!**


	3. Low Blood sugar

Chapter Two

Low Blood sugar

"Joe-," Kevin whispered, then he snapped out of it, "Joe!"

Both Kevin and Nick raced to Joe, Kevin knelt down and gently put Joe's head in his lap as Nick skidded to a stop and knelt down beside them.

Nick looked at Joe, seeing the blood slowly surround his brother was scaring him out of him mind, he looked towards Kevin, "Kev-he's going to be alright-isn't he?"

Kevin didn't answer, he was to busy digging in his pocket for his phone, he finally found it and flipped it open, "Nick, run inside and get mom and dad now!"

Nick didn't have to be told twice he jumped to his feet and was off to the house, in a matter of seconds he had disappeared from Kevin's line of vision. Kevin's hand was shaking as he tried to dial 911, after the second try he finally got it, "Yes, I need an ambulance, my brother's been shot! 2359 E. Holly Street, okay thank you."

Kevin closed his phone and dropped it on the ground, turning his attention back to Joe. Kevin took off the light jacket he was wearing and put over the bullet wound on Joe's stomach, pushed down on it as hard as he could from his position, he wasn't about to put Joe's head down.

"Kevin!" Kevin heard his dad calling him, he looked up and saw his parents and Nick running over to them, "Oh my gosh!"

"Dad, I called 911, but I can't stop the bleeding," Kevin said as the tears threatened to fall.

"Paul, who would do this?" Denise asked who was now crying along with Nick as Paul knelt down beside Joe and put more pressure on the wound.

"I don't know sweetheart," Paul said as he looked back to his bleeding son, he couldn't tell his wife but he had an idea who had done this and so did Kevin, "He's bleeding too much, where is that ambulance?"

Nick buried his head in his mom's shoulder as he cried, Kevin finally let the tears fall and leaned down to whisper in Joe's ear, "Joe Jonas, don't you die on me, not like this, not now."

The sirens finally filled the air, and Lilly came running out the house when she heard them, "Is Joe alright?"

"No, he's not, he's been shot, will you and Miley please stay with Frankie, we don't want him seeing his brother like this," Paul said not looking up from Joe.

Lilly's hand shot to her mouth when she saw Joe, his head lying in Kevin's lap, and a blood pool growing around him, she swallowed hard, trying not to cry, "Of course we'll stay with Frankie, as long as you need us too."

"Thank you Lilly," Paul said as they all watched Joe being loaded into the ambulance.

Before anyone could ask, Nick and Kevin were in the ambulance, one on each side of Joe. Their parents nodded and the doors were shut.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Kevin passed up and down the small waiting room, while Nick sat in one of the chairs, his head in his hands, their parents had arrived only five minutes after they had but all four of them and yet to say a word. Kevin stopped passing and looked his watch, three hours, how long was this going to take?

Finally Paul broke the silence, "Kevin-please sit down."

Kevin sighed, but did as he was told and took the chair beside Nick.

"I'm going to call the house and check on Frankie," Denise said as she stood up and walked over to a pay phone down the hall.

Nick sighed and leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder, he was so tired all of sudden.

"Nick J-are you okay?" Kevin asked rubbing Nick's arm a little.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired that's all," Nick said closing his eyes.

Kevin got a confused look on his face, then his eyes widened he looked at his watch again, Nick had given himself insulin and then hadn't eaten anything, his blood sugar had to be to the floor.

"Nick, do you have your diabetes kit?" Kevin asked, though he knew he didn't.

Nick shook his head no not opening his eyes.

"Here Kevin," Paul said handing Kevin the things he needed.

Kevin nodded, he knew his dad always carried an extra diabetes kit though they had never needed to use it, until now, "Thanks dad."

Kevin picked up Nick's hand and pocked one of his fingers, luckily he got blood on the first try. He got it on the test strip easily enough, but Nick was so out of it he couldn't hold up his head anymore, "Oh man, its 32, dad."

"I'm going to go see if I can get him some sugar," Paul said standing up.

"Hurry dad, I'm not sure how much longing he can take it," Kevin said as he tapped Nick's cheeks, "Nick, come on Nick J, wake up."

"Hum?" Nick mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey Nick, you have to stay awake okay," Kevin said still gently patting his brother's cheeks.

"But I'm tired Kev," Nick said quietly his head falling to Kevin's lap.

"No, I'm sorry Nick J, but I don't need another brother in trouble, you have to stay awake," Kevin said pulling Nick up, but his head fell back against Kevin's shoulder just as their mom came back.

"Oh, is Nick alright?" Denise asked as Nick's head fell back again.

"Mom, his sugar is to the floor," Kevin said as he tried to wake Nick up again.

"Come on Nick, come on buddy, you have to stay awake," Kevin said patting Nick's cheeks again.

"Kevin, how low, is to the floor?" Denise asked as she sat on the other side of Nick.

"It was 32," Kevin said as Paul walked back up.

"What!" Denise said gripping Nick's shoulder, "Nicholas, come on sweetie you have to wake up baby."

"Here Kevin, see if you can get him to drink this," Paul said handing Kevin a soda.

Kevin nodded and took the can from his father's hand, "Nick, come on Nicky you got to drink this, come on you can do it."

At first nothing happened, then Nick slowly began to drink it, he was still really out of it, but at least he was drinking it.

"That's it Nicky," Kevin said as Nick took slow sips, then stopped.

"Keep going Nick," Paul said as he knelt down in front of Nick.

"I'm tired dad," Nick said, he was slurring his words he was so out of it.

"We know you are Nicholas, but you have to keep drinking," Denise said rubbing circles on Nick's back as Kevin helped him continue to drink.

They were so engrossed in taking care of Nick they didn't see the doctor walking down the hall towards them, a grim look on his face.


	4. Blood from a Brother

Chapter Three

Blood from a Brother

"Paul?" the Doctor said quietly as he reached them.

Paul turned to the doctor and quickly stood up, "Dr. Rain-how's Joe?"

The doctor didn't answer right away since his eyes landed on Nick, "Is he alright?"

Kevin slowly nodded as he continued to help Nick drink the soda, "I think so, he's a diabetic, his blood sugar is just really low. What about Joe?"

The doctor's face went grim once again, "I'm going to be honest with you, he might not make it. The bullet did a lot of damage to his kidneys but right now it's the blood loss I'm worried about, Joe has lost a lot, he needs blood-now."

Kevin sighed as Nick's head fell on his shoulder once again unable to drink any more, "Then take mine."

"Kevin-are you sure?" Denise asked looking at her oldest son in fear.

"Mom, I'm the only one who can," Kevin said looking from his mother to the doctor, "I have the same blood type as Joe, so does Nick but he can't do it at the moment, and our parents can't do it because we have another little brother at home they need to check up on every now and then, so-take mine."

"We can do it right there in the room, you'll be with your family the whole time, I'll even put an extra bed in there for Nick," the doctor said motioning towards Nick who was still leaning on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hum?" Nick mumbled, since he had heard his name.

"Nothing Nick," Kevin said handing the empty soda can to their father, "I wonder if he is even going to remember this."

"I don't know," Paul said as he watched Kevin poke Nick's finger again, this time he was doing it all on his own, Nick was out.

"Okay, its up to 43, that's a little better," Kevin said as he put the stuff away and handed it back to their father.

"Here, I'll take you to Joe now, you might need this though," the doctor said with a small smile as he brought over a wheelchair.

"Thank you, but I can carry him," Kevin said as he put one arm around Nick's shoulder blades and the other under his legs and lifted him into his arms.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked though he could tell just by looking at him that Nick really was a small boy.

"Yeah, he only weighs 110 pounds," Kevin said as they followed the doctor down the hall and into one of the larger rooms that had three beds, but at the moment only the one near the wall was full.

"You can put Nick, on that bed right there," the doctor said pointing at the bed closest to the shaded window.

Kevin nodded and gently placed Nick on the bed, took off his shoes and put a blanket over him, then turned to his parents, "Dad, you might want to give him the emergency glucose, he's not looking to good."

"We'll keep an eye on him, you don't have to worry about that," Paul said as he handed the kit to Denise.

"Kevin, are you really?" the doctor asked who was now standing by Joe.

"Could I see Joe for minute first?" Kevin asked walking towards his brother's bed.

"Of course," the doctor said with a knowing smile, "I'll go see if I can help Nick at all."

Kevin nodded and walked over to Joe and picked up his limp hand, "Joe-you sure know how to scare a brother you know that? When I saw all that blood-I thought-I thought you were already dead, and I have to tell you Joe, I have never been so scared in all my life. Not even when Nick was diagnosed with diabetes, or when you nearly broke you're neck falling from that wall in J.O.N.A.S. training. No this tops it all, but you're not dead, you're alive and I plan to keep it that way, even if I have to give you ever bit of my blood to do it. You are not going to die Joe Jonas, not like this, you hear me little brother? Not like this."

Kevin choked on a sob when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see the doctor standing beside him, "I'm sorry Kevin, but we have to do it now, if it's going to help Joe."

Kevin nodded and followed the doctor over to the bathroom, he handed Kevin the stupid hospital gown and Kevin groaned, he hated these things but knew he had to wear it, luckily though it wasn't one of the ones that was open in the back so that made him feel better. Once he was changed he came back out and got on the bed in between his brothers and looked at the doctor again.

"Okay Kevin, the way this is going to work, you are going to have these two needles in your arm and once there're in, try not to move your arm as much as possible alright?" Doctor Rain said holding up to long needles so Kevin could see them.

As soon as Kevin saw the needles he gulped, they really weren't that big, but to Kevin who hated needles and blood to begin with, they were huge.

"Alright Kevin, are you ready?" Doctor Rain asked as he uncapped the first needle, watching Kevin carefully.

Kevin wasn't sure he could do this anymore those needles were huge, he swallowed hard again, trying not to throw up. Then he looked over at Joe, so helpless and weak, and he knew he had to do it, so he slowly nodded his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Paul and Denise came over to the bed, Paul squeezed Kevin's shoulder, and Denise picked up his hand.

"Alright, just so you know the one needle is sending the blood to your brother the other is controlling how much you are giving, alright here we go," Doctor Rain said as he stuck the first needle into Kevin's arm making him wince as the needle went all the way in, as soon as it was in Doctor Rain taped it down so it would stay in one place but Kevin still had to be careful not to move his arm he then moved on to the next needle, "Okay Kevin, just one more to go," the next needle went in a little easier since it didn't have to go all the way in as the last one had, the second needle was also taped down and the small amount of pain seem to subside for a the moment.

"Alright, I'm going to connect Joe now, it will only take a second," Doctor Rain said as he moved over to Joe.

Kevin opened his eyes looked at his parents who gave him small smiles, then he turned towards Joe and watched from his bed as Doctor Rain gently let the tube between the two brothers hang down as he made his way to Joe's bed and as gently as possible put the needles into his arm as well, taping them down and then taking the tube and attaching it to the machine that was in between Kevin and Joe. Kevin took a deep breath, for once he wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared.

Doctor Rain saw this but had no choice, Joe needed the blood now, "Kevin, are you ready?"

Kevin looked over at Joe, he hadn't seen his baby brother so helpless in a long time, he was going to help him and he wasn't going to let a few needles and some blood stop him, he nodded that he was ready, he wanted to close his eyes but he for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of his brother.

Doctor Rain nodded and turned on the machine and went back to make sure Nick was responding to the glucose he had gotten, luckily he was.

The doctor came back over to Kevin, "Good news, Nick seems to be doing much better and his blood sugar is up to 68."

Kevin sighed with relief, "Good."

"How are you doing? Now that it's on you shouldn't be feeling anything," Doctor Rain said looking at Kevin with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, as long as I don't look at it," Kevin said with a small laugh.

"I'll be back later, I have rounds to make, just relax Kevin and don't try to get up," Doctor Rain said with a smile as he left the room.

"I'm going to go call home, give them an update and check on Frankie, will you two be okay?" Denise asked looking at Kevin and Paul.

Kevin nodded and Paul said, "Don't worry sweetheart, they're all going to be fine."

Denise nodded and with a small smile and left the room

"Dad?" Paul turned back to Kevin.

"What is it Kevin?" Paul asked gently sitting down on the chair beside him.

"You, have an idea, who did this don't you?" Kevin said he knew that look in his father's eyes, he was mad, not at Kevin, but at the person who had done this to Joe in the first place.

Paul nodded, he leaded over and whispered into Kevin's ear five letters, "J.O.N.A.S."

Kevin's eyes widened, who ever had done this had something to do with him and Joe being Junior Operative spies.

"Dad are you sure?" Kevin asked looking at his father again.

Paul nodded, "Speaking of the agency, I have to call them back, will you be alright for minute?"

Kevin nodded and Paul squeezed his shoulder and left the room. Kevin looked over at Nick, some color was coming back into his face, which was a good sign, "Good, hopefully his blood sugar is coming up now."

Kevin's head turned to look at Joe, he didn't look any different but at lease he wasn't looking worse. Kevin took a deep breath and then finally brought himself to look at the tubes and needles that connected him to his brother, bad mistake, just seeing the blood in the tube and the needles in his arm made him woozy, "I love you Joe," Kevin whispered right before he passed out.


	5. What Happened?

Chapter Four

What Happened?

Nick felt weightless, he heard Kevin calling him but he couldn't bring himself to answer him, he felt his head fall forward, he couldn't hold it up anymore. He heard voices but nothing was registering in his mind. He heard Joe's name he wanted to know, was Joe alive? Was he dead? Nick couldn't get his eyes or head to cooperate, "What's wrong with me?" Nick thought, then he remembered, his insulin, no food, his blood sugar was too low!

"Nicky," Nick heard Kevin talking to him, that nickname, Nicky, Kevin never used that for him, it was always Nick J, Nick or Nicholas, but never Nicky, Kevin must had been really scared.

Nick felt something placed against his lips and then Kevin's voice again, "Nicky, you have to drink this, come on, you can do it."

Nick just wanted to sleep, but the cold metal against his lips didn't go away, so he slowly started drinking it. It was Sprite one of the most sugar filled sodas that his dad always got him when his sugar was low. The cold drink felt good, but it really didn't help him feel any better. He heard another voice, the doctor, the last thing Nick hear was "He might not make it" then everything when black.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Nick moaned, his head was pounding, he felt like he could sleep for weeks but for some reason felt he needed to wake up, someone was playing with his hair so he knew someone was in the room, so he slowly forced his eyes open and saw his mother sitting beside him.

"Mom?" Nick asked as he looked over at her.

"Oh Nicholas, you're awake!" Denise said with a smile not stopping her motion through Nick's hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," Nick said his eyes heavy but he forced them to stay open.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Nick turned his head towards the side of the bed and saw his father standing beside him.

"Hey dad," Nick said quietly with a small smile.

"Hey, you scared us Nicholas, you're sugar level has never gotten that low," Paul said as he pulled a chair up next to Nick.

"My sugar level?" Nick said, he was confused he didn't remember anything, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Paul asked looking at his son with fatherly concern.

"I remember giving myself my insulin, then the car, the noise, Joe!" Nick bolted upright, "where's Joe, is he alright?"

"He's over there, He's alive, but he's not doing very good Nick, the bullet did a lot of damage," Paul said moving so Nick could see past him.

The first person Nick saw surprised him, it wasn't Joe, it was Kevin, he looked like he was asleep, and really he looked kind of pale.

"Dad, that's not Joe, its Kevin, what happened to him?" Nick asked as he tried to sit up but the hand of his father stopped him.

"Nick-Joe lost a lot of blood-too much blood-Kevin is giving him blood as we speak, that's why he's there, you don't have to worry about him, he's okay," Paul said with a smile.

"Then why is he so pale?" Nick asked as he slowly sat up this time getting all the way up so he could see Joe.

"We asked the doctor that not ten minutes ago, and he said it was because Kevin is giving Joe so much of his blood, its making him weak, but he'll be alright, the doctor is only going to keep them going for about another forty five minutes, don't worry about Kevin, he'll be fine," Paul said squeezing Nick's shoulder.

"Then why is he unconscious?" Nick asked still not believing that Kevin was okay.

"He took one look at the blood and needles and passed out," Paul said with a smile remembering how he had found Kevin when he had returned to the room.

"Oh," Nick said then he laughed, "That sounds like Kevin."

"Yes, so now do you believe us when we tell you that Kevin is fine?" Denise asked pulling some of Nick's curls out of his face.

Nick nodded and then looked up, "Dad-you said that the bullet did damage, what kind of damage?"

Paul sighed, "Nick, the doctor said that Joe's kidneys were damaged, he didn't tell us how bad, or what he needs to repair it because he was worried about Joe's blood loss, but I think there might be a chance that he needs a kidney transplant."

Nick's eyes widened in fear, "Dad, are you sure?"

Paul shook his head, "No Nick, I said there's a chance, we don't know for sure yet."

Nick nodded and then movement caught his eye, he turned his head to see Kevin slowly starting to wake up.


	6. Surgery or Transplant

Chapter Five

Surgery or Transplant

Kevin moaned as he came too, he felt really weak, why was he weak? Then he remembered, Joe, the shooting, his blood loss, Kevin forced his eyes open to come face to face with his father who was leaning over him.

"Hey, welcome back Kevin," Paul said with a smile.

Kevin blinked trying to focus his eyes, his contacts were starting to bother him, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Nick said as he sat up and looked over at his brother.

"Nick!" Kevin said his head moving from one side of the bed to the other so he could see Nick, he couldn't sit up because of the tube that connected him to Joe, "Nick, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Nick said with a small nod, "But you scared me when I first saw you."

Kevin blushed, "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you-I didn't mean to pass out."

Nick laughed as he threw off the blanket that Kevin had put on him and got out of the bed, and then he walked over to Kevin and sat down beside him where their parents had come too. Nick sighed and reached out and patted Kevin on the shoulder just as the doctor walked in.

"Hey Nick, its good to see you up," the doctor said with a smile, "Are you feeling alright?"

Nick looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good," the doctor said and then turned to Kevin, "Well Kevin lets get you and Joe unhooked shall we?"

Kevin nodded, "I'm feeling really weak and tired, is that normal?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes, you are going to feel weak for a while, you gave Joe a lot of blood, its going to take you a while to build it back up."

"Is Joe going to be alright now?" Nick asked as he stood up, he suddenly felt very uneasy and had to walk around.

The doctor didn't answer right away as he gently took out the needles in Kevin's arm and then worked his way over to Joe and took those out too. Then he looked at Nick again, "He's stronger now, but I'm afraid he's not out of the woods yet, the bullet is still in there and it damaged his kidneys. There's a chance I can repair them but there is also a chance he may need a kidney transplant."

Kevin's eyes widened, "How big of chance is that?"

"Right now, it's 50/50 at best," the doctor said grimly.

"When will you do the surgery?" Paul asked as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll remove the bullet and repair his kidneys if I can," the doctor said seriously.

"What if you can't repair his kidneys?" Denise asked looking worried.

"We would have to find a kidney donor," the doctor said grimly.

"Well Kevin gave him blood, maybe I could give him a kidney if he needs it," Nick said looking up as he absentmindedly started playing with his diabetes dog tag that hung around his neck.

The doctor sighed, "Nick-you can't give Joe a kidney even if he does need one."

Nick looked hurt, "Why not?"

"Because of your diabetes, anyone who has diabetes can't donate kidneys, I'm sorry Nick," the doctor said as he put a hand on the thirteen year olds shoulder.

Nick looked sad, he lowered his head and slowly nodded, saying that he understood.

"Then I could if he needs it," Kevin said as he slowly pushed himself up.

The doctor looked over at Kevin in surprise, "Kevin, you can't donate anything now for at least a week until you're blood supply adds up again."

"Oh," Kevin said sinking into the bed again.

"Would Joe be able to wait that long?" Paul asked looking at he doctor.

The doctor shrugged, "There's really no way to know, until after the first surgery tomorrow."

"Is it okay if I stay here with them tonight?" Nick asked as he sat down in between Kevin and Joe.

"Of course," the doctor said with a small smile.

"Boys we have to go home and take Frankie off Miley and Lilly's hands so the poor girls can go home, will you be okay here?" Paul asked as he handed Denise her coat.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, don't worry dad, we'll be fine."

"Alright then goodnight babies," Denise said as she kissed Kevin and Nick on their foreheads and then kissed Joe on his cheek.

"Goodnight mom," Nick and Kevin said together.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Later that night found Nick the only one awake in the room; Kevin had fallen asleep not long after their parents had left, and now Nick was alone in the dark room. He was thinking about going back over to his bed to get some sleep when he saw Joe move.

"Joe?" Nick asked as he bent down closer to his brother.

"Nick?" Joe said, his voice barely above a whisper, he sounded so tired.

"Yeah Joe, I'm here," Nick said getting even closer to his brother so that his head was almost on Joe's pillow.

"The man in the car, tell Kevin-," Joe paused his eyes closing again.

"What Joe-tell Kevin what?" Nick asked pushing for Joe to finish the sentence.

"Dr. Harvey-Nick-tell Kevin-Dr. Harvey," Joe managed before once again falling into unconsciousness.


	7. Follow Kevin's Lead

Chapter Six

Follow Kevin's lead

Nick's mouth fell open when he heard that name. Dr. Harvey, the person that had been after Kevin and Joe since they started J.O.N.A.S. though it had been so long since they had seen him, they thought maybe he had moved on.

"Joe-Joe?" Nick asked as he watched Joe's head fall back again and his eyes close he was unconsciousness yet again.

Nick made fist wanting to punch something, anything. He stood up and walked over to the wall and hit it as hard as he could, causing a vibration to run through the it, waking up Kevin.

"Nick-are you alright?" Kevin asked wondering what his brother was doing to cause such a vibration.

Nick turned around shaking his arm, fresh tears falling down his face, "No," he admitted.

Kevin sat up and saw the bright red mark on Nick's fingers and his eyes widened, "Did you just punch the wall?"

Nick sighed and slowly nodded as he rubbed his hand trying to make the burning go away.

Kevin sighed, "Nick, I know you're upset because you can't give Joe a kidney, but punching the wall won't help either."

"Its not that-," Nick started just as the door opened and their father walked in, alone.

"Good morning boys," Paul said quietly as he walked across the room and sat down beside Kevin's bed.

"Good morning dad," Kevin said and then added, "Where's mom?"

"She stayed home with Frankie today," Paul said as he looked over at Nick, who was still cradling his arm, "Nick are you alright?"

"He just punched the wall," Kevin pointed out with a small sigh.

"Why in the world did you do that?" Paul asked concerned.

"Because I was mad," Nick said then turned to Kevin, "Kev-Joe woke up!"

Kevin's eye widened in surprise and he sat bolt up right, "What! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"He wasn't awake that long, but he told me to tell you something," Nick said taking a deep breath, he wasn't sure how Kevin was going to react to this.

"What?" Kevin asked sitting up even straighter.

"Dr. Harvey-Joe said to tell you it was Dr. Harvey in the car," Nick said quietly.

Kevin blinked in disbelief, "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"It was Dr. Harvey Kevin," Nick repeated slowly seeing his brother's face go from slightly pale to almost pure red.

"I'm going to get him!" Kevin said through clenched teeth throwing off his blankets and moved to get up.

"Woe Kevin, where do you think you're going?" Paul said grabbing his son's shoulder.

"I'm going after him dad, I'm not letting him get away with this!" Kevin said trying to get up again but his father's hand held him firmly.

"Kevin, you're still weak, you can't go after him," Paul pointed out hoping that his son would listen to reason.

Kevin looked up at him but he didn't relax, "Dad-either give me my cloths or I'm going in this gown!"

Paul sighed knowing that Kevin was not going to let up, he stood up and went over to the small closet and pulled out Kevin's cloths and handed them to him.

"Thank you," Kevin said with a sigh grabbing the cloths out of Paul's hands and walking into the bathroom.

When Kevin came back out Nick was waiting for him, "I'm going with you."

"No, no way," Kevin said as slipped his watch and purity ring on once again.

"Please Kevin, you need me and you know it," Nick said looking at his father, who smiled, since he knew Nick was right.

Kevin sighed, Nick had a point, he was use to running missions with Joe, it would be stupid to go after Dr. Harvey alone. Though he knew what Dr. Harvey was capable of and the fact that Nick was only thirteen wouldn't stop him from hurting Nick and Kevin knew it.

Kevin's eyes went from Nick's to their father's, "Well-dad, what do you think, should I take him?"

"Boys-what about Joe?" Paul asked looking over at sixteen year that was in the bed, then looked back at his eighteen year old, "Are you just going to leave him?"

Kevin looked at Joe, he looked like he was sleeping, his breathing finally normal, he really looked quiet peaceful.

Kevin looked back at his father and sighed, "Dad, I have to do this, I have to make him pay."

Paul sighed but nodded, knowing how Kevin and Nick felt, Joe meant everything to them.

"Dad, you didn't answer him, can I go?" Nick asked pleading with his eyes for his dad to say yes.

Paul sighed and then put his hand on his youngest son's shoulder, "Just promise me that you'll stay with Kevin and follow his lead."

Nick nodded his head his curls bouncing up and down as he did, "I promise dad."

"Alright, both of you be careful and be back here within 24 hours, I mean that," Paul said looking Kevin right in the eye.

Kevin nodded, "If anything changes with Joe-."

"I'll call you, just keep your phone on vibrate," Paul pointed out, "And if you start feeling weak at all, I want you both back here ASAP."

Kevin nodded, "Come on Nick, lets go show Dr. Harvey what happens when you mess with a Jonas Brother."

As they reached the door, Paul called to them, "Hold on a second boys-Nick I'm afraid I'll loss this, will you hold onto it for your brother."

Nick brought his eyebrows together in confusion, but held out his hand as he father dropped a small object into it. He held it up and saw that it was Joe's purity ring that was now sitting on his palm.

Nick looked to his dad who smiled, and then at Kevin who slowly nodded, without giving it a second thought, Nick slipped the ring onto his left ring finger where next year his own purity ring would sit.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take care it," Nick said with small smile as he stole one last look at Joe before turning around and following Kevin out the door.


End file.
